


An brothers love

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Mikey & donnie rise of the turtles [2]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode Related, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Takes place during ROTT down with Sickness.When Mikey decides to stay with Donnie in the dome when he falls prey to the illness, nobody would've expected their bond to change.Donnie realized just how much Mikey truly cared until now, leaving the two to become even closer.
Relationships: Donatello & Michelangelo (TMNT)
Series: Mikey & donnie rise of the turtles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868413
Kudos: 33





	An brothers love

Mikey bit his lip slightly as Raph started go zip his brother into the bubble, he saw the exhaustion on his Genius brothers features. The way he wrapped his arms around himself, teeth gritting in pain.

"Raph wait!". Mikey stated just as the bubble was zipped all the way. "I trust you bro to get to stage 7. But I think I am going to stay with Donnie, you know how he gets when hes sick".

Ralph's lips twitched at the sentiment. An hand touching his brother shoulder.

"Your an good brother Mikey. I'll make sure to ask for the pizza oven".

Mikey shrugged getting into the bubble as Raph zipped it up.

"Get whatever you want bro if you get to stage 7 you've earned it. 

"You didn't have to do this". Donnies tone exhausted, an hand pressing against the dome. 

"Your more important". Mikey's eyes softened helping his brother to sit down. "Don't worry Mikey's here. I got you".

Donnie sighed resting his head on Mikeys shoulder wrapping his arms around him, lips twitching as his youngest pressed an kiss to his head.

"You got this Raph". Mikey thought quietly closing his eyes resting against the wall.


End file.
